1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna spring structure, in particular to the antenna spring structure applied in an electronic device and an electronic device using the same for transmitting and receiving radio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless communication technology advances, various electronic devices with a wireless communication function such as mobile phones, smart phones, notebooks, computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), the global positioning system (GPS) and e-book readers are introduced. It not only makes our life convenient, but also provides a huge quantity of information quickly and improves the interaction between people and the way of exchanging information. Since the wireless communication is not limited by space and communications can take place even in a mobile condition, the wireless communication technology is used extensively in our daily life. Since the wireless communication technology blooms, related manufacturers spare no effort to develop various wireless communication electronic devices to meet the current requirements of the market.
Wireless communication electronic devices usually come with an antenna for transmitting or receiving signals. The general structure of most antenna springs generally used in a wireless communication electronic device is a fixed structure which acts merely as an antenna for receiving signals. In addition, battery covers of some flip electronic devices with wireless communication have a switch structure for connecting the battery cover with a casing. If the aforementioned two structures are combined and applied to the wireless communication electronic device, the antenna structure and the switch structure respectively require specific space for installation, which occupy much design space of the wireless communication electronic device. Due to the tendency toward smaller size of wireless communication electronic devices, the aforementioned issue is a major obstacle. In addition, some wireless communication electronic devices have battery covers detachable from the casing may bring about missing or losing the battery cover. Consequentially, users have to purchase a new battery cover, which incurs an additional cost, and causes trouble to the users. As to the environment, it may waste unnecessary resources.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention designed an antenna spring structure, so that the antenna structure combined with a switch structure can overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.